It has been known for some time to use cage-like containers which are suspended below the rim of the W.C. bowl in a position such as to be struck by the flow of flushing water. An active cleansing and/or deodorant and/or air refreshing and/or disinfectant substance in solid block form is placed in the cage, to release its action on encountering the flushing water flow, and be diluted into it.
One defect is that the quantity of perfuming substance which can be incorporated as a component in the mixture which forms the solid block is relatively small, and moreover some components, and in particular this perfuming substance, are washed out by the water flow more quickly than others, with the result that their action does not have constant behaviour during the life of the block, but rapidly decreases to quickly disappear. Suitable containers for containing an active substance in the form of a gel are also known, having holes through which the water enters and leaves, entraining with it a part of the dissolved active substance.
EP 538957 describes a dispenser for a W.C. bowl comprising a bed of sponge material which is suspended below the bowl rim in a horizontal position, to be lapped by the flushing water flow, On this sponge bed a bottle containing liquid active substance is positioned inverted, with its mouth in contact with the sponge.
Other known solutions are illustrated in the patents EP878586, EP1046756 and WO01/04428, which do not use a sponge bed.
An object of this invention is to provide a device of the type to be housed within a W.C. bowl, comprising a bottle for containing active substance in the liquid state, and having an exit mouth for the active substance and a support means for supporting said bottle with its mouth facing downwards, in a position subjected to the action of the flushing water flow, which is different from known devices and is able to overcome the drawbacks arising in the operation of known devices, and in particular is able to effect a gauged and relatively regular delivery of the active substance from the bottle, so preventing wasteful substance loss.
Another object is to provide a dispenser which is of simple low-cost manufacture.